


Good Morning, Christmas

by gluedwithgold



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: Jared and Jensen wake up on Christmas morning to give each other the best present.





	Good Morning, Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 [SPN J2 Christmas Exchange](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/), a gift for [Stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira).
> 
> Many thanks to my dear [Dugindeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep) for the beta read, and all the brainstorming, even though I eventually didn't write any of what we worked on *cry*.

“Jensen.” Jared shook Jensen’s shoulder. “Jensen, wake up.” 

“What… why?” Jensen snuffled and groaned, licked his lips, but didn’t open his eyes. 

“It’s Christmas!” Jared kneed up on the bed, shaking it a little. 

“All day, Jared. It’s Christmas all day.” Jensen shifted around and pulled Jared’s pillow over his head. “Can’t we start Christmas a little later? Like noon?” 

“You really want to make me wait  _ hours  _ to give you your presents?” Jared’s voice sank into a whine as he pulled the pillow away from Jensen’s face, then swung a leg over to straddle his hips. “I made coffee. Extra strong.” 

“Mm I can smell that.” Jensen still didn’t open his eyes, but his hands wound out from under the covers and came to rest on Jared’s thighs. Jared dropped his own hands down, resting them over Jensen’s wrists. He shifted a little, moving just enough that Jensen’s morning wood slotted in between his ass cheeks. Jared wriggled once more and pulled a guttural groan from Jensen. “Fuck….” 

“Awake yet?” Jared smirked, leaning down to lave at Jensen’s neck, the stubble rough against his tongue and lips. Jensen chuckled. 

“Getting there.” 

Jared rolled his hips, dragging his ass up the length of Jensen’s now fully hard cock. 

“Feel pretty awake to me.” 

“Mmhmm.” Jensen slid his hands up Jared’s thighs and over his hips until his fingers came to rest on the bare skin just above the waistband of his boxers. “Merry Christmas, babe.” 

Jared leaned back to look at Jensen. His eyes were open now, but still sleepy, filled with that soft, loving expression he reserved for these private moments. He couldn’t help the smile that turned up the corners of his mouth. 

“Merry Christmas, Jensen.” He gave one more thrust of his hips, then started to roll off his husband. “Presents now?” 

He grinned wide at the way Jensen’s eyes grew wide, his eyebrows reaching toward his hairline as he grabbed for Jared’s waist and pulled him back. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Jensen reached up to grab Jared’s forearms, pulling him down. “I want to open this present first.” 

“Oh really?” Jared said with a chuckle while pressing down again, slotting Jensen’s dick back in place. 

“Yup,” Jensen said, matter-of-fact, as he leaned up and took Jared’s mouth, lips colliding and tongues tangling. Jared braced his hands on either side of Jensen’s head, letting himself be kissed, feeling the force of Jensen’s love for him. 

Jensen’s hands wandered up and down Jared’s bare sides, down over his cotton-clad ass where he paused to squeeze, fingers digging in to the muscles. Jared’s cock was fully hard now, too, pressing against the fabric of his shorts. Jensen slid his hands down the backs of Jared’s thighs, then back up, under the loose cotton leg openings. His fingernails dragged across Jared’s skin, lighting up a trail of nerve endings. 

Jared pulled away from their kiss, quickly pulled off his boxers and flung them to the floor, then dragged the blankets down, revealing all the smooth, warm skin Jensen had hiding underneath. Jared’s mouth seemed to be magnetically drawn downward, and he went with it, letting his lips latch on to one of Jensen’s nipples. He felt it harden immediately, always so sensitive, and flicked at it with his tongue until he heard Jensen’s breath quicken and a groan push up from his throat. He loved knowing every button to push and witnessing the reaction he’d get each time. 

After a minute, Jared switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while reaching up with his fingers and toying with the first one, feeling Jensen arch beneath him, his breath catching. He could feel Jensen’s cock twitch, pressing up against his ass. Jared dragged his hips forward, wedging the hard length deeper between his cheeks. He could feel the warmth against his hole, ramping up his own arousal, his desire to be filled. 

Jared sucked the nipple he had between his lips, hard, and pulled away with a liquid pop. He leaned up and kissed Jensen, firm and hard for just a few seconds before he leaned over to the nightstand and plucked the bottle of lube from the drawer. He sat up and flipped the cap open, drizzling a fair amount of the clear liquid over his fingers, then leaned back and ran his dripping fingers over Jensen’s cock, coating it with slick. When he’d spread it around evenly, he reached back to his own ass, and, locking eyes with his husband, thrust his middle finger inside himself, pumping in and out a few times before pulling out and spreading what remained on his fingers around his opening. 

Jensen watched with hooded eyes, dragging his gaze up and down Jared’s body, from his eyes down to his red, leaking dick, and back up to his muscled chest and arms. His mouth puckered into an O when Jared lifted up, taking Jensen’s cock in hand and guiding it to his hole. Jared locked eyes with him as he lowered himself, breathing out as he pressed down, feeling himself open up to start taking Jensen inside. 

He went slowly, with deep breaths as he inched himself down on Jensen’s cock, revelling in the sensation of his body opening to accept him. Finally, after the long descent, hips met hips, and Jared’s eyes slipped closed. He took in a another deep breath and let his body relax, feeling Jensen’s hands moving softly up his thighs, gripping at his hips, and sliding up his sides. 

“Fuck, babe…” Jensen’s words were breathy, and when Jared opened his eyes, he saw Jensen’s eyes closed, his mouth open in pleasure, as he knew he’d see. He leaned slightly forward, his hands pressing down against Jensen’s pecs. He lifted his hips, slowly, sliding up off his cock, the heat of Jensen searing his inner flesh. 

When just the head of Jensen’s dick remained inside, Jared dropped back down, forcing his cock back inside with a soft slap of their skin meeting again. Jensen let out a breathy ‘oh!’ just as his hips bucked upwards, pressing them even closer together. 

Again, Jared lifted up, faster this time, and dropped back down, feeling every minute movement of their bodies together. Jared’s stomach clenched, a spring coil of arousal ratcheting tighter inside his core. He opened his eyes again to see Jensen’s face, eyes still clenched tightly closed and a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. He could feel nothing but  _ want  _ through his whole body; head, heart, dick, every inch. 

Jensen’s hand moved, searing heat spreading across Jared’s hip, until his fingers wrapped around his cock, sliding up to the head, his index finger catching the dribble of precome that had been slowly seeping out. Jared shuddered as Jensen spread the slick liquid down his shaft, tightening his grip. 

Jared let loose then, lifting and dropping, riding Jensen’s cock at a quick pace, angling himself just right so the head of Jensen’s dick dragged across Jared’s prostate each time he lowered himself down, sending electric shocks of pleasure spiralling up through his body, his cock pushing through the ring of Jensen’s fingers with each thrust of his hips. His breath quickened, coming out in shallow bursts, a moan or grunt every so often slipping out, too. His ears filled with Jensen’s rapid breathing and pleasure noises, and he slipped into that blissful, altered state of being one, totally in sync with Jensen, where neither of them could tell where or when the other began or ended. Jared let go into the sensations, riding Jensen at a pace quick enough that he could feel his body start to ratchet up, that coil in his core tightening, compressing tighter. 

“Baby…” Jared gasped, his breath bursting from his lungs. “Close…” 

Jensen bolted up then, grabbing onto Jared’s shoulders and flipping them over together in one smooth, swift motion, Jared landing with a bounce on the bed, his legs wrapping around Jensen’s waist. Jensen started thrusting then, slamming his hips forward so their bodies made a loud slapping noise each time they met. He’d let go of Jared’s cock to brace himself with his arms on either side of Jared’s head, so Jared reached down between them, wrapping his fingers around himself, gripping firmly – he didn’t have to move hardly at all, the force of Jensen’s thrusts shifting Jared’s body forward, forcing his dick through his fingers. 

“Fuck… Jared…” Jensen groaned a minute later, his hips snapping forward even faster, the rhythm growing erratic before suddenly freezing, and Jared could feel Jensen’s cock throbbing inside him as he came, his body tensed, eyes squeezed tight as a growling shout shot from his throat. After a few seconds, Jensen groaned, then started moving again, picking up where he’d left off, fucking into Jared hard, fleshy slaps filling Jared’s ears. Jared moaned, his hand tightening around his dick, his hips surging up to meet Jensen’s thrusts. “Yeah, babe, that’s it… come for me… fuck…” 

That tight spring in his core let loose then, and Jared’s whole body tensed, his hand gripping his dick like a vise, his ass clenching down around Jensen, even though he was still pounding into Jared. A wave of pleasure, pure ecstasy flowed through Jared, trembling around all his nerve endings, his vision whiting out as his eyes clenched closed, a shout pushing up from his throat of its own accord and reverberating through the bedroom. Jared could feel the hot pulses of come coating his fingers, dropping onto his stomach and chest as the coil unfurled, his orgasm spreading outward, reaching, pulling Jensen in and wrapping him up until they were one. Then slowing, slipping back, receding and leaving Jared panting, breathless. Jensen’s hips slowed and came to a stop, Jared reaching up and wrapping his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, pulling him down and locking them together, flesh against sweaty flesh, chests heaving in unison. 

They stayed there, locked together as if glued, until both of their breathing slowed to a normal pace and their sweat-covered skin began to cool. Jared felt a shiver run up his chest, goosebumps rising as the moisture of his sweat started to evaporate. Jensen relaxed, shifting to the side so his weight was half off Jared, and they stayed there, together, connected, silent. 

 

***

 

“Jared.” Jensen’s voice seeped through the sleepy haze, and Jared began to register the soft caress of his husband’s fingers along his jaw. “Jared, wake up.” 

“Mmmm…” Jared felt his body stretch, legs and arms lengthening against the soft give of the mattress and the firm warmth of Jensen. “Hi…” 

“Hi.” Jensen said with a chuckle. “It’s still Christmas.” 

Jared’s lips turned up in a grin, his eyes fluttering open to meet Jensen’s moss green gaze. “It  _ is _ .” 

“Didn’t I hear something about presents?” Jensen said, ducking down and kissing Jared’s temple. The haze of sleep cleared and Jared felt the warmth of Jensen pressed up against his side. 

“You did! I can’t wait till you see what I got you,” Jared pulled himself up to sitting and flung the covers off them both. “And coffee! I bet it’s still hot!” 

“Perfect,” Jensen said, a wistful smile spiralling up to his eyes. “Let’s go.” 


End file.
